The game of "Quarters" is well known, especially among college students. Briefly stated, it is played by placing a glass on a table or other suitable surface and the players taking turns attempting to bounce a quarter off the surface into the glass. In many cases the glass is at least partially filled with a liquid, sometimes an alcoholic beverage such as "beer." Upon successfully bouncing the quarter into the glass, a player gets to choose who has the privilege of imbibing the liquid contained within the glass. One problem that is associated with this game is that usually the person designated to imbibe the liquid does so while the quarter is still within the glass. This creates the potential problem of the imbiber swallowing the quarter or transmitting germs. Additionally, the quarter gets coated with a liquid and at times can get sticky.